This application relates to heliostat health monitoring, as well as a system and method therefor.
Solar power plants typically include a heliostat field having a plurality of heliostats that direct solar energy toward a central receiver. The health (including aim and focus) of each heliostat, relative to the receiver, may impact the overall efficiency of the solar power plant.